Azumanga: Summer Again!
by Naughty Jesus
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Flower Gazing

_**Azumanga Dioah: Summer again!**_

**Ok I made this. I though of it planned it and typed it. Also I don't own Azumanga Dioah. It as completely fan made! Also Chiyo Osaka pearing. Also Chiyo Osaka fluff. Very fluffy xD. Anyways lets start the story now! Also I only own the title, and the idea. I feel rich like my sister Kitty Attack.....**

_**Osaka: **_**On with the story!  
**_**Chiyo-Chan: **_**Yeah we're tired of waiting!  
**_**Me: **_**Ok ok already! Gosh.... here it is now...  
**_**Me: **_**Wait... About that. I lost chapter 1 and 2 so I'm going to have to think hard. Please forgive me! 3 love you guys.  
**_**Osaka: **_**Now how are you going to finish it?! I'm mad now aren't you chiyo-chan?  
**_**Chiyo-Chan: **_**Yes. I am. How are you?  
**_**Me: **_**Memory xD. Well at least I hope. Sorry. D: I'm going to pray tonight to see if I a Saint can help me. Now read!**

_**Chapter 1: Flower gazing!**_

Chiyo-Chan walked up to Osaka eyeing her. Osaka was just staring off in space like always. "Osaka, are you ok?" Chiyo asked her waving her hand in front of Osaka's face.  
"Huh? Oh yeah Chiyo-Chan. Just thinking about how we always go to your summer home every summer."  
"Yeah I'm inviting everyone Saturday. First let me invite you!" Chiyo said excited.

_School was over and Osaka went with Chiyo-Chan to her house. On the way there they went to the library._

"Excuse me girls. You need to finish up so I can close up." The librarian said.  
"Its this late already? Wow. We should get going then. First I need to get some pencils at the 'Handy Shop'. Is that ok with you Osaka?" Chiyo said.  
"Yeah its ok. But can we get juices when we go there?" Osaka replied.  
"Sure."

_They walked to the "handy Shop". They got what they needed and left and were standing outside._

"Hey Chiyo-Chan want to go flower gazing?"  
"Sure Osaka I love flowers. So it would be nice to go flower gazing."

_They have arrived at a flower garden at the park. It was dark outside but not too were stars in the night sky. Perfect day/night to go flower gazing._

"Chiyo-chan, do you like flowers? Because I think they are pretty."  
"Yes I just love them Osaka. Here this would look pretty in your hair." Chiyo said putting it in Osaka's hair, right next to her ear.  
"Here 2 of them would look excelent in your hair Chiyo-Chan." She Osaka said putting 2 in her hair. One by one pigtail then one by the other.  
They each blushed. All of a sudden 2 fireworks lit up the not so dark sky. A few sparks between Chiyo and Osaka or was it just the fireworks?

_**B~The end of chapter 1!!~3**_

_**Me: **_**Well did you guys like it?  
**_**Chiyo&Osaka: **_**Yeah we did!  
**_**Chiyo-Chan: **_**Could have been better if you hadn't lost the pages!  
**_**Me: **_**What? I said sorry. Anyways.... Please review it! Thanks. 3 -_-''' Also I don't remeber the 2nd chapter.......**


	2. On a Friday Afternoon

_**Azumanga Daioh: Summer Again.**_

_**Me: **_**Hello again. I still haven't found chapter 1 so chapter one is chapter 2:p. So this is going to be chapter 3. Sorry. I'm truly sorry.**

_**Chiyo-Chan:**_** Well as long as you can still do the story its ok, right?**

_**Osaka: **_**Yeah your right chiyo-chan. Your always right.**

_**Me: **_**Well here is chapter 3! This one is long too.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 3: On a Friday Afternoon.**

_After those sparks in the last chapter they started getting closer. One day away from "The Big Invite", will they love each other by Monday or will they end up hating eachother? Find out in this Chapter of: Azumanga Daioh: Summer Again! (theme song for this chapter: Shoes, by Kelly). To find out more about the theme song go to the end of the chapter_.

Chiyo woke up early as usual but Osaka was sound asleep.

"Osaka us alittle weird but she is nice to me and takes care of me. She also tries to be helpful!" Chiyo ment to think, but said out loud. "Whoops, did I say that out loud?"

"…..mmm….. Oh, hey Chiyo-chan! Good moring!" Osaka said, waking up.

"And a very good morning to you too, ."

"Thanks Chiyo-Chan."

"Your welcome . I'm going to go make breakfast ok?" Chiyo's voice trialed off and out the door singing, "Cooking is so fun! Cooking is so fun!"

"Come back soon Chiyo-Chan!"

_While Chiyo-chan was getting the food Osaka was getting dressed. But we stopped the camera just before she got dressed. So don't ask for the footage, we don't have it.* Osaka wasn't done yet and Chiyo-chan didn't know._

"Knock, Knock. I'm coming in!" Chiyo said to the door. Then she opened it. "Oh I'm sorry Osaka your still changing?" Chiyo said worried. She was very embarrassed.

"Its ok Chiyo-chan I just have to put on my shirt now." Osaka said exctremely calm like always.

"Umm… Ok… but here's your food… we should go in the kitchen and eat though. Also do you have to go home today? Because tomorrow I need help inviting people." Chiyo said quickly.

Osaka could bearly make it out but she did. "I could call." She said.

"OK follow me to the kitchen and I'll give you the phone." Chiyo-chan said. They all (they) went to the kitchen and Chiyo gave Osaka the phone.

Osaka dialed her number.

"Hello?" her mom answered.

"Its me mom. I wanted to know if I could stay and sleep over Chiyo-Chan's house for one more night."

"Is there ever anybody else there besides her parents and your friends? Do you have any new guy friends I should know about?" Osaka's mom said.

"No there isn't anyone here mostly besides her parents."

"You know you should bring any boys home to her house. And don't even think about bring them home to _our _house." Her mother complained.

"Yes I know mother!" Osaka yelled to the phone.

"Ok. You better not forget. Don't cause any trouble either, I love you." Her mother said before she hang up.

"Love you too, mom. Bye!" Osaka said. She hung up the phone (pushed the off button). She walked back into the kitchen. She sat down and ate with Chiyo.

"Well did she say yes?"

"Yes she did. She also saud many uther things."

"Well… that's … umm… good." Chiyo said. "Well after this lets go to the 'Handy Shop' again. I need erasers and pencils."

"Ok that's fine with me. Also this food is great Chiyo-Chan. Did you use any secret ingredients?"

"N-No Osaka. Why would I? And thanks for the compliment." Chiyo said to Osaka.

_They went to the 'Handy Shop'. It was raining when they went out side, going home._

"I didn't know it was raining! Lets make a run for it. Hopefully we won't get all wet." Chiyo said worried.

"Here take my jacket, Chiyo-Chan."

"Oh thanks Osaka!" Chiyo said putting it over her shoulders.

_They finally got home. But when they did…. Something horrible happened._

"Osaka, look out! There's a car!" Chiyo screamed. Osaka just stood there like a deer on the highway. Chiyo ran across the street. Pushed Osaka. Well she tried.

"Ahhh!!!"

_______________________________________________________________________________**Me: **_**So how'd you like it?**

_**Chiyo-Chan: **_**Its bad to put cliffhangers you know!**

_**Osaka: **_**Yeah listen to the all smarty Chiyo! You might learn something!**

_**Me: **_**Well I don't think you got that one covered…. Anyways, you know about the theme song? Well you can request one. Just Review it to me. Or you can pm me. I'm also making a website for fans of this. You can read about my other stories, chat with people, request stories, and have fun seeing what other peoples ideas are. Soon to be though.**

_**Chiyo-Chan: **_**Well at least there is one bright-side of the story. Compaired to what hap-**

_**Me:**_** Ok no spoilers! That's prohibitdabido! Sorry that was off of the movie "Fired up!". Anyways see ya next time! On:**

_**Me, Chiyo-chan, and Osaka: **_**Azumanga Daioh: Summer Again!**

_**(Closing theme: Yomi's Top)**_


	3. The Dreadful Saturday

_***Azumanga Diaoh: Summer Again. * **_

_**Me: **_**Ok and I'm sure all you guys just LOVED my cliff hanger! xD Anyways here is my website, just review that you want the website and I'll give it to you ^^**

_**Chiyo-chan: **_**But you have to register! Have fun D. Chiyo is not good anymore, Chiyo is evil!**

_**Osaka: **_**No Chiyo-Chan! Don't go to the dark side! Your to good for the dark side! ,0,**

_**Me: **_**Anyways, have fuun and enjoy the story! ^^ Hope you like it!**

_**Chapter:3**___

Shoot! Forgot the story at my house… Um… I'll re-load it soon. Sorry. -_-'' Thanks for reading the first part though. We don't have a theme song either! So just review saying you want to know the website! Have fun on it!


End file.
